


I Know No Other Way.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mutants, Telepathic Bond, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a mutant Charles is a cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know No Other Way.

“What is your name?” I heard a male voice from behind me.

“None of your business.” I said. I was tired of all these men think that if the girl sits alone at the bar they can come and try to sleep with her. No dude I just want to get drunk and forget my shitty life.

“I can help you.” The same voice repeated.

“Look I don’t mean to be rude but go fuck yourself. I am not interested. I don’t need your freaking help.” I said.

“I know what you are.” I heard him say. But this time it was inside my head.

“I don’t know or care what the hell you are but get the fuck out of my head.”

“You are alone.” he whispered in my head. “You are afraid. Let me help you. You are not alone there are plenty of mutants I know. We can help you.”

“Dude no! I am not interested.”

“Please (y/n)! Let me help. Military is after you they want to cut you examine you. This is me begging for you to come with me. For you to let me protect you.”

“I don’t know you.” I said and got up to leave. But suddanly another man was in front of me. 

“Look drama queen we don’t have any time for your shit!” The new guy said and held my wrist forcefully.

“Don’t hurt her Erik. She had enough pain.” said the first guy and second one let go of my hand.

“Lets go dear.” the not Erik said and put an arm around my waist. He freaking was controlling ne right now.

“What are you doing to me?” I hissed.

“I am protecting you.” He simply said. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I am Charles Xavier dear. And this is my friend Erik Lehnsherr. We are mutants just like you. And we know what military wants to do to you. And sorry but I can’t anything like that happen.” he said as he sat next to me in the backseat of his car. Erik dude was driving.

“Why do you even care?” I asked tired of this all.

“Because you my dear are worth it. Is there anything you want to take with you?”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere safe.” said Erik from front seat.

“I really don’t want to be here.” I said.

“Look girl I really don’t want to save your shit too but Charles here wants so please shut up.” Erik said and Charles rolled his eyes at him. Charles softly took my hand in his and said into my mind:

“Don’t mind Erik. He is just grumpy. I promise you will like the place we are taking you. Really. We just want to protect you from experiments.” he said.

“Why?” I thought. I looked at his face. He had charming light blue eyes, a handsome but also cute face and soft brown hair.

“You are one of the most powerful mutants I have ever felt and one of the modt loneliest. We need someone like you and you need a family. We are a family which is always open for new members.”

“I don’t know any of you.”

“Well none of us knew each other few years ago. It won’t be a problem. I have faith in you.” he said softly in my mind.

“People often don’t like me. It is kind of a curse I live with.”

“I like you.” he said caresing my wrist with his thumb.

“Wait a few days and I will see you.” I said. He just smiled. He was going to say something elsd but Erik said:

“Cut this telephatic bullshit we are here.” We were in front of my motel.

“But I…” I hadn’t give them the name of my place.

“I looked at your mind and let Erik know. You were busy thinking about trust us or not.”

“It is disturbing.” I said.

“You will get used to it.” Erik said. Charles went with me as Erik was waiting for us at car. I had one big suitcase and one small. As I put everything I had in them Charles patiently waited for me and took the big one. We checked out and after few minutes we were at road again.

“So princess what are your powers?” Erik asked looking at me from mirror.

“Time travel.” I said. Charles was watching me. “What is yours?” I asked.

“This.” he said and few metal coins were flying in front of me.

“You like playing with metal?” I asked.

“You could say that.” he said giving me a small smile. Well that was the nicest thing he had done since we met. I looked at Charles.

“I am not asking you. You pretty much showed it since the minute one.”

“You are right.” he said with a small chuckle. “But may I ask you?” he asked.

“Sure. I don’t see why not.”

“Can you tell more about your powers? I mean how can you travel in time, for how long, to future and past or only one of them, can you take someone with you?”

“I can do both. And future and past. I traveled to 18th century and there was no problem but as the year difference gets more it takes more from me. I try not ti travel to future because you know don’t want to see something I shouldn’t or not ready yet. I can stay at the destination time for a week maybe two at most and I never tried to take anyone with me. I told you people don’t like me.” I said.

“Does it just happen? I mean like you are thinkimg about civil war and bam you are there?”

“Something like that but I really need to concentrate to that point in time. I need to know about when I am going and what is waiting for me there.”

“You need to study your lesson.” Erik said.

“Yeah. Basicly yeah.” I said.

As Erik kept driving I became more sleepy and at some point my head fell to Charles’ shoulder. I felt him shuffle a bit and then his jacket was covering me. I heard Erik’s smirk but Charles was comfortable and smelled nice also was warm. So I didn’t bother to open my eyes. 

***

“Is she hurt?” Hank asked. We were watching as Erik, Charles and the girl Charles was carrying came inside. Erik was carrying two suitcases.

“No she is just sleeping.” I said. She was pretty.

“Charles. She okay?” I asked just in case.

“She is just tired.” he said and took her to her room.

“He has a crush.” Erik said.

“You sure?”

“Raven, dear, he watched her sleep for 3 hours non stop. Or he is a creep or he is crushing hard.”

“Well he is a creep a bit. You know wondering in our minds and everything.”

“He has a crush. And I am going to get the best of it.” he said and took the suitcases to her room.

***

I woke up in a soft bed. My shoes and jacket were nicely put next to the bed on the floor and chair. I groaned and got up. Room had its own bathroom so I went and took a shower. Dried myself and dressed in a dark grey cotton dress with long sleeves. I get out the room and wondered around. Then a blonde girl saw me.

“You are awake.” she said smiling.

“How long did I sleep.”

“Not too long. Come on I was going to have a breakfast join me. I am Raven by the way.”

“(y/n).”

“Time traveler.”

“Yeah and you?”

“Shape shifter.” she said and turned into a blue girl with deep crimson hair.

“Wow.” I said. I looked at the pattern in her cheek.

“You are pretty. Can I touch.” I asked. She nodded.

“Wow.” I said one more time.

“It is so cool!” I said she turned to her human form and looked at me.

“You serious?”

“Yeah. It is the best mutation I have ever seen!” I said. Raven was gping to say something but that moment we heard Erik’s voice:

“Come on I showed you mine didn’t I?” he said.

“You play with metal so what?” I asked smiling at him.

“I will make sure I will be your trainer.” he said and smirked at me. The three of us went to kitchen. I met Hank, Alex and Banshee there. After the breakfast me and Erik were drinking coffee, Raven went somewhere with Hank and Erik was telling me about how this whole mutant team thing happened. As he was talking one moment his eyes took a naughty glint and a smirk formed in his lips. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and my eyes met with Charles’ shiny ones.

“Good morning (y/n), Erik.” he said not breaking the eye contact with me.

“Good morning.” I said. Erik laughed and said good morning too. 

“Have you met anyone?” Charles asked sitting next to me.

“Yeah. Raven and the boys.” I said.

“Good.” he said.

***

“Can I ask you for something?” Charles said I was reading about Victorian era.

“Yes. Sure.”

“I need you to change something in past.”

“Okay.”

“But it is a bit tricky.” 

“Tell me more.” I said closing the book I was reading.  

“About 60 years ago there was a book stolen from a library. A book about ancient mutants through the history starting from BC 4000 to AC 1500.”

“Who stole it?”

“A group of mutant hunters.”

“You want me to steal it back?”

“Yes. But it was very protected and before and after the stealing. You need to take it while the stealing.”

“Okay. Seems good.”

“You need to be careful. Can you promise me that?”

“Sure.”

***

I sat next to Charles at the garden.

“Now.” I said. “I will leave now.” 

“Be careful.” he said and kissed my forehead. I took a deep breath and focused on the time given to me.

***

“Where is (y/n)?” Raven asked as she sat next to me.

“She went to take the book.”

“Back in time?”

“Yes.”

“When?” 

“It has nearly been 20 minutes. I hope she is okay.”

“You like her a bit much don’t you think?”

“What do you mean too much?”

“She is not a friend for you is she? Not just a friend.”

“Raven. We have known each other only for few weeks.”

“Come on Charles we both know…” but before she could finish her sentence (y/n) appeared in front of us. More like she fell from nowhere. She was bloody.

“Oh dear, (y/n)!” I said as I took her in my arms. She was bleeding and her face was all beaten.

“I took it.” she mumbled her lips bleeding. She show us the book in her little hand.

“Fuck the book. What happened to you!” I said and lifted her. Raven took the book and we took her to lab. Raven called Hank as I cleaned her wounds.

She had several cuts on her face, her upper lip was split in two, her broe had a deep cut. We took out 2 bullets from her abdomen and one from her leg. Her arm had a deep cut. It took nearly 2 hours to patch her. After that everyone went to mind their own thing and I stayed with (y/n).

“What happened?” I asked as she opened her eyes.

“They had guns. They attacked me. But I took the book and came back.”

“You should have return as soon as you saw the danger.”

“But the book…”

“Is important but not as much as you are.”

“I am okay Charles. Just a bit hurt. Nothing serious.”

“3 bullets. Love, we took out 3 bullets from you. And there is so many cuts. Look at your pretty face. Look what happened to it. And I can only imagine the pain you are in.”

“I can take it.”

“Doesn’t mean you should.”

“I had a mission Charles. You gave it to me. And never in my life I returned from a mission not succesing.”

“I am sorry for giving you that mission. I always will be.”

“But you don’t have to be. It had to be done and I was the only person who could do it. It was my job and I did it Charles. No faults no blames. Just job.”

“You are taking some time off from now. Untill you will heal fully.”

“Okay.”

“I will take care of you personally.”

“Oh fuck…” she said I just smiled and kissed her hand.

“Come on I am not that bad.”

“Yeah you are worse.” she said.

***

Charles was making me some oatmeal and I was watching him walk arounf the kitchen. My wounded leg on a chair. He was wearing a midnight blue panths and a aqua blue shirt. He looked quiet handsome and it was nice to have him around.

“Chocolate or red berries?” he asked.

“Chocolate.” I said.

“Want some extra sugar in it?”

“Yes I do.”

“Why am I not suprised?”

“Because you are a goddamn telephat and you can read whatever I think before I will say it out loud.”

“You know I don’t read anyone’s mind against their will. I just now that you are not a very healthy life fan person.”

“Now you are just being rude.” I said. He gave me my oatmeal bowl and sat next to me eating some pasta.

“Do you still have a lot of pain?”

“Nope. I am hard to kill. Pain is my best friend. I am badass.”

“Do you want pain killers miss badass?”

“They make me feel like I am watching everything through a glass. I don’t wamt them.”

“After we will finish with food we should check your wounds.”

“Somebody wants to see me topless” I teased. “It is your lucky day Charles I wore that pink push up bra you couldn’t take your eyes off today!”

“Oh hush!” he said but the blush on his cheeks made me laugh.

***

“What are you doing?” I asked trying to not laugh. (Y/n) was hoping around and it was pretty damn cute.

“Trying to finish this.” she said pointing to the cake she was baking.

“With one foot?”

“I didn’t knew you needed 2 feet to make a cake.” she said I walked to her and put my arm around her waist to hold her up.

“What are you doing Charles?”

“Helping you.” I simply said. She leaned to me and her back was against my chest. The smell of her hair was making my heart go wild. But it was nice to have her so close.

“What is left to do?” I asked caresing the curve of her waist softly.

“Put chocolate on top of the cake, bake it and put some frosting on it.” 

“Allright. You sit there.” I said and lifted her to sit on the top of table. 

I put the cake in oven and went to her. I was standing between her legs. She was wearing tennis shorts and a tank top. One of her legs was bandaged. 

“Charles.” she breathed. I was close. So close that her breath was tickling my face.

“(y/n)...” I said smiling at her. I got closer and pressed my mouth to hers. My lips softly caresing hers.

She moaned and put her arms around my neck. I put my hands to her hips and pulled her closer. She put her good leg around my thigh and pressed her body to mine. 

“Guys we eat there.” We heard Alex behind my back. We froze looking at each other.

“We made cake?” she said.

“I hope you didn’t do all this while doing the cake.” he smirked.

“Alex.” I groaned burying my face in (y/n)s neck. Her hand went in my head and she started to massage my head. I kissed the soft skin of her neck slowly. After Alex left and we finished the cake I lifted her and took her to her room.

“Would you mind continuing what we started at thd kitchen.” I asked as I put her to bed. Her hands found the back of my neck and she pulled me to herself. 

My hands found her waist and we were making out pationately on her bed. 

“Charles…” she whispered her hands on my cheeks.

“I love you (y/n).” I said. “Since the day 1 I guess.” 

“I know. I love you too.” she said pressing a soft kiss on my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave kudos and comments.  
> New ideas and request are always welcommed.


End file.
